Cassie's start
by All Mixed Up
Summary: what well happen when some program show's up on lyoko? well she be good or evil? only time well tell but that dose not make eny one feel better (rated T for a little language) ships: AxJ UxOc
1. Chapter 1

cassie looked around the ice secter and try's to under stand whats happening being all alone in this strange place cassie did not know much just that she woke up just a few seconds a go she had no idea what was going on but she remembered one thing a name cassie that's all she can remember. "hey! is enyone here!" she called out. there was no answer just silents


	2. Chapter 2

cassie let out a big sigh as she realized that she was not going to get enything done just standing around so she looked around trying to find the best way to go when she see's some thing moving.

"hey! over here!" cassie yelled.

she started to move towards the movement untill she finely coud see who it was it was ulrich and aeleta cassie was filed with joy seeing some sign of life

"hey!" cassie yelled trying to get there attension.

"what?" ulrich looked around untill he saw cassie.

"jeremy who is that?" asked aeleta.

"im not sure aeleta" replied jeremy.

cassie ran up to ulrich

"hi! im cassie!" cassie said.

ulrich looked at cassie surprized. "so um... cassie... how long have you bin here?" he asked her.

cassie thought for a second then repiled "im not sure".

ulrich took cassie's hand and and started to look over cassie looking for a xana mark or some thing to be concerned about he looked under cassie's bang's and saw a one of those things that xana's monster's had to shot lazer's. instead of another eye. ulrich realized that even with one eye cassie was still pretty cute.

"ulrich!" yelled jeremy wakeing ulrich from his trance.

"ya! sorry!" ulrich replied shakeing his head.

"you done with you're dream because i asked if she had the mark of xana" said jeremy.

"no jeremy she only has one eye but no mark" replied ulrich.

aeleta walked up to cassie and held her hand.

"dont worry cassie we well find out whats going on" said aeleta.

cassie was not sure what was happening but cassie felt calmed down a little by aeleta's words.

yumi rid up on the over-wing and said "ulrich take cassie some where safe i well take aeleta to the activated tower".

ulrich noded "ok yumi".

aeleta got on the over-wing and ulrich jumped onto the over bike yumi drove off with aeleta going south.

"come on cassie lets go" said ulrich.

cassie nodded and shakely got on the over bike. ulrich started going north. cassie secretly injoyed being so close to ulrich. ulrich's dirty mind started to destraked him slowly filling his thoughts with things and feeling's that he never felt befor.

"cassie..." ulrich began.

"yes ulrich?" cassie woundered where this was going.

"do you... do you like want... to be more then friends..." he asked.

cassie's face covered in blush "maybe im not sure yet but... i woud like that..." she finely manged to say.

ulrich was now also blushing. cassie snuggled up with ulrich. ulrich stoped at a tower and smiled as he realized that cassie had started to fall asleep

"cassie where here" he said softly.

cassie woke up just anuff to see where they where.

"ok... carry me?" she asked sleeply

"sure thing" ulrich replied.

ulrich picked up cassie and carried her into the tower then layed her down on the floor. then ulrich snuggled with her and befor they knew it they where both a sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

ulrich was the first one to wake.

"o man i must have fallen asleep" he said streching.

ulrich shaked cassie softly.

"hey cassie" he said well he was shakeing her "its time to get up".

cassie grouned as she sat up.

"well look who is finely awake" said aeleta.

ulrich laughed and got up. cassie smile as she looked at ulrich

"what you smileing at?" asked ulrich.

"o... nothing" said cassie with a giggle.

aeleta rolled her eye's and thought "im sure glad that me and jeremy dont have a relshion ship like this"

cassie got up and grabed ulrich's arm.

"so aeleta eny thing big happen with the tower?" he asked.

"nope nothing at all, all quiet" repiled aeleta.

"what really?" ulrich said in shock.

aeleta noded "not even a krab" aeleta contiued.

it was quiet for a little then jeremy spoke "im going to bring you guy's in" he said.

"ok jeremy" said ulrich

"sorry cassie you haft to stay there till we can find out if you're a good guy or a bad guy" said aeleta.

"o... ok..." cassie said sadly.

ulrich ruftled cassie's hair "hey dont be blue cass we well be back" he said.

cassie giggled like crazy "ok!" she say's with a smile.

yumi's voise rang out "back of he's mine!" yumi yelled at the top of her lung's.

ulrich smirked "so im you'res hu?".

"yes... no... i dont know!" yumi yelled.

every one laughed but aeleta and ulime.

"hey it's not funny!" yelled yumi.

"you're right it's not funny... it is the funniest thing i have ever heared!" said odd.

ever one laughed again aeleta tried to keep the laughder in but she coud not help but giggle.  
when the laughder finlly stoped jeremy devichlised ulrich and aeleta. now cassie sat in the silents all alone she coud not hear a sound she sat there think of all that happend and she smiled.

"today was the best day ever!" she yelled into the silents.

A/N sorry this took awile i got some artist block.


	4. Chapter 4

As soon as Jeremy devichulied Ulrich and Aeleta he took of the head set off and they all gather'd in the middle of the room.

"So how is blond sleepy and cute doing?" Odd teasted Ulrich.

"How about you mind you're own bee's wax!" Ulrich yelled well blushing.

Jeremy rolled his eye's and said "guy's we need to focuse!".

Umie nodded and clamed "ya little miss mite be with Xana coud be planing her attack right now!".

"She is such a sweet girl it's hard to belive that some one like that mite be with Xana" said Aeleta.

"Remember Aeleta Xana like's to pull trick's on us" stated Jeremy.

Aeleta sighed "ya you're right" she said kinda not there.

Jeremy held Aeleta's hand trying to comfort her.

Umie stared at Ulrich for a second and finelly asked "you love her dont you?" Ulrich blushed like hell.

"What no!" Ulrich stamerd.

Odd smirked and said "dose that mean i can have-" Ulrich cut Odd off "i swar if you even think about it i well kill you!" Ulrich yelled louder then he needed to.

Umie sighed and started to leave. "wait! Umie! Dont go!" Ulrich called after her but it was to late Umie already left.  
Ulrich let out a sigh of anger. Odd started to back away from Ulrich and he was right to do so be cause with on deep breath Ulrich lashed out at him.

"you just had to joke Odd!" Ulrich yelled. Odd fell back in pure shock "why cant you just shut up!" Ulrich continued. Ulrich then with his rage comsoming him puched Odd right in the face.

"ok! Just stop it!" Aeleta cried befor she broke it to tear's Jeremy tried his best to calm her down but to no aval.

"ssshhhh it's ok Aeleta ssshhh" Jeremy said pulling her close trying to comfort her.

Ulrich let out a sigh befor he walked over to Aeleta and put his hand on her "hey now its ok just calm down please" he said with a soft smile.  
she calmed down alittle but she was still crying.

After alittle while she was able to gather herself "im... Im sorry" she said shakely "it... it just happend so fast i... I just lost it...".

"Aeleta you have nothing to be sorry about im the one who lashed out you had nothing to do with it" said Ulrich "we all just need some time to cool off and gather are self's. Jeremy is there eny chance we can talk about this tomorrow?" Jeremy noded.

Odd was the first one to leave and soon Ulrich followed. Jeremy stayed in the factory with Aeleta trying his best to comfort her in eny way possable.

"Jeremy?" said Aeleta her voice still shakeing.

"yes Aeleta?" Jeremy said alittle confused.

"can we just stay here tonight and cuddle?" she asked.

"sure thing" Jeremy replied.

Aeleta then got into Jeremy's lap and they just sat there till they fell asleep.

A/N ok if you had made it this far thank you this is my first time witting a story on a computer plz leave a reviwe and yes ENGLISH IS MY FIRST LANGUGEi just have a problem with my eye's that make me miss spell alot of words 


	5. AN

ok ya i just read over chapter two... what was i thinking?... i mean really! i mite rewite this story later but right now we just haft to deal with chapter two... god the thing that go throw my head... 


End file.
